Twilight Diaries
by Shadoe Dysteria
Summary: When Bella Swan looses work as a second-grade teacher, her friend, Alice Whitlock, sets her up for work Nanny with one of the hottest men in New York. Can she survive this job while avoiding, or, maybe not avoiding, the father? Full Summary inside AH/AU
1. Decisions BPOV

**I know what you're thinking. ANOTHER story? Didn't you just put all of your other ones on hiatus? But, just read it. And make sure you read THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. Thanks.**

Summary: What do you get when you mix _The Nanny Diaries_, _Twilight _and good ol' Shadoe Dysteria chaos? Utter and complete awesome-ness. When Bella Swan looses work as a second-grade teacher, her friend, Alice Whitlock, sets her up for work with one of the hottest men in New York's primmest social circles. He also happens to be a bachelor. The only problem? He has the toughest five year old twins Bella has ever seen. Can she survive this job while avoiding, or, maybe not avoiding, the father? Join Bella, Edward, Juliana and Christopher as they take this new development head on.

_**Disclaimer: THIS IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I do not own The Nanny Diaries, Twilight or any songs, books, movie titles, website titles, places, people, products, etxc. That may come up. Please realize this. Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Fanfiction Disclaimer:**_ There is a story called "Such Great Heights" by an amazing author named SydneyAlice here on ; I would like to say that no copyright infringement towards her any way. I am not trying to copy her story and mark it as my own, and, if you even decide to read this one, you will notice many different things. I would like to admit that I got the idea from her and nannyrebby, who, in turn, introduced me to Nanny fics, but, I also got the idea to create different stories from myself. Please note that. Also, I might twist some ideas, that, I will admit, I got from those two fics, but, they will be VERY different. **Thanks.**

**BPOV**

"Ugh..." I rolled over, facing the bouncing pixie that was sitting, or, rather, bouncing, on my bed. "Alice effin' Whitlock. What the hell do you want? It's a damn Saturday. SATURDAY! I have every-" Why in the world did I give that damn hype active pixie a copy of my house key? What was going through my mind... I had to be drunk.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella. Get out of this bed!" She nearly yelled the last part, going towards the end of my bed. Just as I was about to protest and bury myself even further under the duvet sheets, she yanked me out by my feet. The damn pixie was about a foot shorter than me, but weaker she was not.

"Alice!" I shrieked as I landed on the bed. I sat up, rubbing my ass as my other best friend, Rosalie McCarty, or, soon to be McCarty, walked into the room and laughed, taking in the picture (Although, had it been anyone else, I'm sure I would have laughed too). "Don't laugh. Help me up!"

She walked over and pulled me up, throwing me onto my bed. Ugh... Damn them. As I was about to roll over, as I was thrown on the bed on my stomach, I felt something hit my head. I threw whatever it was on the spot on the bed nearest to me. I looked down. It was a modest blue dress, with a scalloped sweat-heart neck, and a black belt wrapped around the waste. Luckily, they gave me flats instead of the ridiculously high heels that I know they would put me in if they could.

I threw it on, and Alice pulled my hair into a low ponytail. Just as I was getting up from the bed Rose screeched "Hold On!" From where ever she was.

I didn't even know that she had left the damn room, much less forgotten something. Alice and I were just sitting on my bed, well, I was sitting off of the side of my bed, and Alice was standing behind me. I didn't even know what was going on, and, I was way to tired to ask or care.

Just as I was getting off of the side of the bed, Rose appeared in the doorway, and threw something at my head. It was soft, but, that didn't change the effect.

"What the hell, Rose!" As I fell to the floor. Alice, who was now sitting on the bed, fell back in laughter while Rose stayed in the safe zone, near the door, laughing her ass off. As I held up the offending... object, I sat up and climbed onto the bed. It was tights, I discovered as I looked down at the fabric in my hands. Tights.

"Why do I need to wear tights?" I asked. I was too tired to be mad, upset, or whatever the hell else I was supposed to be.

Rose shook her head and walked out of the room, still laughing to herself. "Just put the tights on," Alice said, walking out behind her, and, when I hesitated, even though she was in the hallway, she yelled "And hurry up!" as if she could see me.

I was beginning to think that she could.

I did as they said and walked into the living room. I was surprised that Alice just pulled my hair into a ponytail and not some elaborate do, and, that Rose just let me get away with no jewelery or makeup. I had a feeling that something was up, but, I was, unfortunately, to chicken to ask.

Woe is me.

As I was walking to the living room, I noticed something was different. It wasn't as if they had changed something in the house; No, it was much more than that. As if their was excitement in the air, and someone was waiting for something... Something big.

Woe if fucking me.

Not that a girl named Woe is fucking me but...

Ugh.

Only my life.

However, I was pulled out of those thoughts because as soon as I was about to sit down on the little love seat that I kept around, (which is very ironic, because, there is really no one else but me to even enjoy the love in this house) Rose pulled me back up.

"What now?" I asked her, as they quickly pushed me out of the door of my crappy apartment. This was just not my morning.

To my surprise, there was a limo sitting in the front of the apartment building, although, everyone seemed to be walked about it as if this thing happened all of the time. Was I just not the only impressed?

I guess so.

Rose and Alice pushed me in before I could say anything. I looked around, and, was surprised. Although it's exterior would never imply it, it was quite spacious. With a mini bar that was stocked with, from what I could see, soda and sparkling water rather than liquor and expensive wines and plush carpeting along with seating, I could see that this belonged to someone that was very well off.

I wondered which one of my friends have the fortunate paycheck to own something as high end as this, and then, I wondered why I didn't know.

Just as I looked up to ask them, Rose shook her head and held up a hand. "Now, I'm pretty sure you want to know why we were in such a hurry to get you dressed this morning."

Well, that's not what I wanted to know right now, but, sure, let's go with that. I nodded. "Yes, I'd love to know why I was bruised about five different times this morning and shoved into tights." I said sarcastically, although, I meant every word of it.

She rolled her eyes, but, Alice spoke. "Well, my brother, yes, you know him, Edward, well, he's looking for someone to look after Juliana and Christopher."

As soon as she said the name 'Edward', something clicked. Oh, yes, I did remember him. Alice was my best childhood friend, as we went to school together until she had to move across country to go to some private school, where she met Rose. The move from Washington to Texas was hard for her, but, it _was_ where she met Rose and Jasper (Her husband), and, so, she deemed it worth it.

Of course, I had met Edward long before she had moved to the private school. With him being about four years older than me, it was sometimes a rare occurrence that I saw him, but, an occurrence it was.

He was absolutely gorgeous back then. Long, wavy bronze locks coupled with startling gorgeous Emerald green eyes and thick eyelashes. He was, no doubt, the star of every wet dream that every girl that had encountered him had ever had. I knew he stared in a fair share of mine, and, hell, I didn't even know him that well.

That was a lie. I knew his favorite color, food, what side of the bed he slept on and even more. It's not as if I was stalking him, but, we had these random bouts in which we would just sit down and talk, and he would seem somewhat interested in me.

However, I pushed all of these thoughts aside, and, continued the conversation that was placed in front of me. "Christopher and Juliana?" I asked. Who were they?

"His kids," She said nervously, and, I felt my heart fall a little. _Kids_. So, that meant he was married. I knew Edward... He wouldn't have kids if he wasn't married. But, for her sake, I put on a brave face.

"What do you mean by help?" I asked. I was a teacher. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Nanny!" She said quickly, squeaking as she does when she gets nervous.

What the...

"Alice!" I said, and, she cowered a bit. I voiced my thoughts on the teacher bit, and, Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're an out of commission teacher, nothing more, nothing less." As I was about to open my mouth to smart mouth her back with some insanely rude sarcastic comment, she sighed and raised a hand. "Bells, I'm not saying it to be mean, but, it's true. You have no work for God's sake, and, when you've just been offered a job you turn it down! Girl! Wake up and smell the job opportunities! You've been out of work for some time now, and, you're having to dip into your fucking life savings to pay your damn rent! Please! What's stopping you from taking this job?"

_Other than the fact that I might not be able to control myself around my childhood crush, I'm completely and utterly crushed by the fact that he has kids and that he could still be married, nothing much. Nothing much at all. _

That's what I wanted to say, but, I held my tongue, and, replied with a softer approach. "Rose, you know how I've been holding out for this. I've been wanting a teaching job for the longest of times. What am I supposed to do if I get the job?"

Rose smiled, as if she had already had a solution for this all along. "Drop their asses like flapjacks and move on! Just as simple as that!"

Alice clicked her tongue, but said nothing. It was obvious she didn't feel the same as Rose in the matter of her brother, but, she did want me to have the job. However, I knew, without a shadow of doubt, that when she could find a better, less crude argument than the one that Rose had presented, she would offer it up without thinking twice about it.

I weighed my options and sighed. Of course, the girls, knowing that it was a sigh of defeat, squealed loudly. Suddenly, I remembered what was happening.

"Now, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, to Edward's. He wants to interview you." Rose said, nonchalant about the whole thing, however, I, on the inside and outside, was panicking.

"What do you mean 'to Edward's'? Why didn't you tell me I was getting interviewed! There's so much that I don't know! Is he married? What are his kids like? What does he work as? What will this job entail? Where will I stay? How much will I get paid? Will I have to-"

Rose, obviously annoyed with my ramblings, reached over the seat and clamped her hand over my mouth, in the process, answering my questions with calm and ease. "We didn't tell you we were going to an interview because we knew that you would have copped out. There is no use in denying it, we all know it's true. Now, yes, he is married, but, there are rumors of divorce that have come straight from the man's mouth himself. His kids are... Well... They're a handful. He's a doctor and a stock broker, although his broker job is one on the side, and, a damn good one at that, he makes more than enough in salary, and, as the nanny, I imagine you'd be staying there, you know, cause, that's what the nanny does. The job is for you to look after and essentially raise his kids. I imagine you'd get paid more than a fair share and... Well... I didn't let you finish your last question, so, I can't give you an answer for that one."

I nodded. O.K... Now... "What do you mean 'essentially raise his kids'? Don't they have a mother for that?"

Rose then grew quiet, and, Alice, for one of the first times I've ever known her, grew seriously nervous and quiet. "See... She, she as in Lauren, is... Well... She's not the mother figure, really, so..."

I grew upset. "So basically they're hiring someone to play the mother so that she can go and play with the other mommy's of High Society? Are you fucking kidding me?" I didn't know why I was so upset. I hadn't even met the lady. But, I could tell my attitude had something to do with my sorrow for Edward, though I was annoyed that he let her get away with this.

What the hell was I getting myself into? Forget me; Those poor kids. _Yes, children. We're going to hire someone that you can cry to, play with, love and even more. Just remember: We're paying her, and, such, so, you can't call her Mommy! Any questions?_

That just didn't sound like the Edward I knew, and, honestly, I was glad that I didn't seem to know him anymore. _And I thought I knew him so well..._

Alice shook her head. "No, no... See, Edward has this married couple, I believe their names are Carmen and _Eleazar, and, well, he basically pays them so that the children wouldn't be alone."_

_ "He already has people to look after his children?" I seethed. "And he's still looking for a nanny?"_

_ "Well..." She was cowering into the side of the limo, and, Rose was saying nothing, but, looking at her nail distractedly. I knew why. I was a shy, passive girl, but, when I was truly upset, I could beat even Rose in a fight, and, I had even taken on Emmett, her fiance, once, when he had teased me to an extent; I didn't loose. "You remember Carmen?"_

_ I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything. I remembered her. The last time I saw her she was a homely middle age lady, sent with Edward as a going away gift when he left to live in New York, although, I'm sure the years had, sadly, done her many injustices. _

_ "Well, her husband, Eleazer, had finally raised enough money to where he could come from his home land and join Carmen, __and, Edward, not wanting them to be separated, or, something like that, took him on. Now they work as the butler and maid of the house, and, when the children were younger, __they were good help, but, now, they're getting tired running them all over the place, and, Edward's wanting some help."_

_ When I finally trusted myself, I opened my mouth. "And all of this is recent?"_

_ Alice shook her head. "No... They've had about fifteen other nannies." _

_ I gaped. "Fifteen?" And, Rose, from where she was now texting, chuckled while Alice just nodded. _

_ "Fifteen. But, they keep getting ran off."_

_ "Why is that?" I asked. I had to be prepared for anything._

_ "Well..." I could tell Alice was trying to phrase this nicely. "About five Lauren have run off-"_

_ "Why?" I interrupted, and, before Alice could say anything, Rose replied._

_ "Because she was afraid they were flirting with Edward. Even me! Me who was doing it as a favor to Edward, because, the kids already look at me as an aunt!" She exploded. "And, damn it, Edward is practically my brother! Not to mention that I'm getting married in three months! But, no, apparently I'm trying to 'entice her husband into a forbidden arrangement of affairs!' She had the nerve to suggest she was going to hit me! Well, I bet her plastic surgeon was very happy when I got done with her!"_

_ Even though Rose was just venting, I could totally and completely see her doing something like that. "She did?" And I giggled while Rose nodded vehemently. "And, Edward has justly run off two, because, his whore of a wife was flirting with them. I swear the two of them, Lauren and the last male __nanny, were about to get it on at the damn table!"_

_ Alice took this chance to continue. "And the children have run off eight. Before you ask, I must tell you that while I love my niece and nephew, they can... No... They ____are__ a handful. They have... I 'guess one would call them 'violent tendencies'?"_

_ "Alice!" I screeched, and, the car swerved a bit before riding smoothly. It was then that I __realized that the divisor had been down the whole entire time, and, I prayed that the person that was driving was no one important. "What the hell do you mean 'violent tendencies'? Like throwing things or __'I'll try my best to beat the shit out of you'"?_

_ She tried to avert her eyes, and, it told me everything that I needed to know. "Ugh..." I sighed, disgusted. I knew she was just trying to help out her brother, but, really... This was all too much._

_ "Well..." She tried to defend her brother, but, I think she could tell it was impossible to defend her brother and not throw someone out on the line, so, she went for the kill. "I love them and all, but, it's their mother's fault. They know somethings up; That she should be moving out or something because Edward says she's stopped showing up to their afternoons visits with the children and she some times doesn't show up to dinner. And, I think they're hoping that if they show out, she'll stay, but, it's driving her away, and, you know, no one has the heart to tell them. How do you tell two six year-old's that Mommy is leaving because she doesn't love Daddy and you're making it worse?" _

_ When she said that, something with me clicked._

_ The children needed a ____mother._

_ True, I had already said that, but, for some reason, it's as if something just clicked with me. These children needed a ____mother.__ Sure, they needed a Mommy, but, they needed a mother. Someone that would cry with them over the smallest of things, discipline them but make them see that it was out of love, talk to them into the dead of night and even more._

_ And not only did they need a mother, but, I was supposed to be their mother._

_ They were asking me to replace the one lady that ____Lauren__ (Even in my mental state, I sneered her name.) wouldn't be. They were asking me to care for her wonderful children as if they were my own._

_ I was to be a mother._

_ That didn't leave warm thoughts with me. I hadn't ever had a mother myself. Oh, sure, I lived with Renee, but, she was never my mother; I was hers. I had talked her out of a million and two bad ideas and when I couldn't persuade her from doing what she wanted to do, I made her think that she really wanted to do a milder version of her dare devil plan. Yes, it was a horrid thing to do, manipulate __my mother, but, sometimes, it was necessary, to save both of our minds from major damage._

_ And, so, with those thoughts, I had vowed to never have my own children. I had to be a mother for most of my childhood, and, so, I was determined to have my childhood during my years of adulthood. I never really made the stupid teenage decisions, but, I still had fun._

_ To present me with this was..._

_ "I'll take it." I whispered. All of my life I was a mother. The first part of my life I was a mother to a woman that needed to grow up; Now it was time to be a mother to little ones whose mother needed to grow up in turn._

_ "What?" Alice asked, in her own little reverie from her speech._

_ "I said I'll take it," My voice a bit stronger, and, I felt the limo speed up a bit. However, I didn't want to dwell on that fact. "These kids need a mother, and, what's it going to hurt to be a mother for one more time in my life? Just because their bitch 'mother' won't even spend time with her children, doesn't mean they can't have a mother."_

_ Alice reached across her plush carpeting seat to hug me. "Renee didn't deserve you." She said sincerely, and, I shrugged. I didn't know who didn't deserve who, and, quite frankly, now wasn't the time to dwell on it. "No, Bella. Renee didn't deserve you."_

_ Before I could stop her, Rose chimed in. "She's right, Bells. I love Renee with all of my heart, __as does Alice, but, you know you were a child taking care of your mother, and that wasn't right. She never deserved you. While we're ____all__ happy that she had you, it was nothing she did to deserve it."_

_ I just shook my head and let them continue talking. No matter what they said, I would never believe them, and, that was all that mattered... Well, to me anyway._

_ The limo stopped and I looked out of the tinted windows. The high-end apartment building was __gorgeous, and, I could only imagine what it would look like on the inside But, before I could even think to comment on it, the limo driver had stepped out and was at my door, holding out his hand. I gingerly __took it, feeling a subtle tingling spark, offering my thanks when he lifted his head in surprise._

_ "B?" He asked, and green I smoldered mine._

_ "Edward?" I asked, surprised. I thought... What was he doing driving a...?_

_ He smiled. "Yep, it's me. Welcome to my home, come on inside."_

_ And with that he turned and walked into the apartment building, leaving me stunned._

* * *

___What have I gotten myself into?_

**So...**

**What do you think? **

**Good or no good?**

___I did get this idea from another source, _**___but_**___, this is my story._

**_Now that's been said, wooohooo! This is over 2k words!_**

**_Yippee!_**

**_The story part. Because I used to word count and:_**

**_Character count: 18,777_**

**_Word count: 3,631_**

**_So yay!_**

**_I'm just happy, because, this is a project that I'm serious with and such. I think the next chapter is going to be EPOV, cause, I'd love to get into his mind and see what he thinks about this all. I don't think I'm going to explain why he married Lauren, but, I might, even though I don't want to. Cause, you know, you deserve to know what's happening._**

**_Ugh._**

**_I'm working on a new HP story called "Chances For Now". I was seriously considering slash between Harry's brother Daniel and Ron (Because there is no way in hell I'm putting Ron and Hermione together in this story. I love them both too much for that, and, I plan to make Draco a good guy, so, you know who he has to go with... Sorry to all of you RHr fans out there, but, you know what I have to do) but I decided to just make someone for Daniel and Ron. It will work best._**

**_And I remembered that Harry and Gin were going to be together, and, you know, I'm not all that out of my mind like that yet._**

**_So... Well, I'm going to go. I think you can already tell that this story is going to have some Lemony goodness in it, but, I want to keep it Rated T for as long as I can so that I can just post BOLD WARNINGS that warn people when there's gonna be some smexy lovin'!_**

**_I'm not nearly old enough to write that crap. I'm still freakin' underage..._**

**_Oh well. Trust me, I've seen people younger than me write lemons..._**

**_ANYWAY, I'd love to know what you think of this. I'm trying to make every chappy AT LEAST 2k, and, so, I have the next five chapters already typed._**

**_I KNOW!_**

**_Woo hoo!_**

**_Anyway, I'm going to go type another chapter and such for you wonderful people, so, please, review!_**

**_(P.S. We're trying something new):_**

**_Song for this chapter: "I Don't Care" by 2NE1_**

_**Story for this chapter: "**__**Backward With Purpose Part I: Always and Always" by Deadwoodpecker. This is an amazing HP story, for HG and Rhr shippers, and, you should read **__**it! A Time Travel story, but, it's amazing, so, just go read it!**_

_**But, first, review here!**_

_**Then go read!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**R&R**_

_**TBC**_


	2. Decisions EPOV

**_First, I would like to apologize to anyone that recognizes the history portion of this story from another story. In all honesty, I don't EVER read the history portions of the stories that I read, unless it's really good, so, if you recognize it, I didn't do it on purpose. Not to say that I plan to, but, you know, the first story that I posted was taken down due to me being accused of plagiarism. So, that's why I'm apologizing now. Please accept it, even though I have no idea what I did, I just don't want there to be any blood spilled (even though it will probably be mine). With that said, let's get to the story. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S AN EXPLANTATION!_**

**_EPOV_**

_ "Baby?" I called, as I rolled over and the bed was empty. "Lauren?"_

_ I walked into the restroom, where she normally was in the morning, preparing for some society breakfast with the other ladies of high society that she back stabbed on a regular basis. Only, there was a note in place of my wife. Or, rather, my soon to be ex-wife, I thought, as I read the note over._

___To Edward._

___My dear Husband, I can't keep this going._

___There's just something about you that's not satisfying me anymore._

___It's time that we go our separate ways._

___Now, I'll let you have everything except for my car, because, I need that._

___You can have the children, because, it was always apparent that I was not a mother._

___Please, don't hold on to me._

___If you would forward the luggage that I left at the house to the following address._

___And sign the divorce papers I've provided below, we can forget about each other._

___I'm not going to lie..._

___It's you.  
Not me._

___Thank you,_

___Your loving Ex-wife:_

___Lauren Mallory_

_ Dear Lord..._

_ She's even switched back to her maiden name, although, I don't know if that gave me a feeling of relief or dread._

_ I wasn't even going to dwell on this right now, but, I knew to keep the note. Something wasn't right about this, and, that note was going to come in handy. I looked down at the divorce papers that were served to me below. They seemed to be typical, ending marriage type papers, but, I knew better. Lauren had been mean and conniving towards me in our marriage; I didn't hesitate to think what she would do when we were no longer together. No, I would have to call my father, Carslisle, who happened to have a degree in medicine and law and was the family lawyer, to look this over. You could never be too sure._

_ The thoughts of my father made me think of my mother, who, in turn, made me think of my __whole family. They would, no doubt, be glad that I had dropped Lauren, or, rather, the other way __around. I knew my family wasn't too fond of her. No one was. She had belittled Carmen and Eleazar, criticized my mother on a regular basis and made disparaging comments about my sister and Rosalie, __one of her best friends. I knew I should have been done with her a long time ago, but, there was a stubborn side to me, that just wouldn't let her go. I had seen that she could have good in her, and, that was all that it took for me to hold on._

_ Of course, I should have known better when my mother advised me against her. Apparently, you were always supposed to listen to your mother, and, for some reason, I didn't._

_ I met Lauren when I was in classes to become a stock broker. It was the same deal they always made; Only one in the class was going to make it, and, that one was me. Lauren had been competing against me, and, I was first attracted to her because of her zeal. She didn't take no for an answer, and, she knew how to make it. It helped that she was pretty. I don't know why, but, words like beautiful or gorgeous couldn't be wasted on a person like Lauren. She was ____pretty __or, as some of my co-workers would describe her, ____hot__, but, one could never, justifiably call her beautiful. That word, or any of the other words such as gorgeous or enticing were simply just too elegant for her._

_ And, so, as soon as I was taken with her, she was with me. After a year of dating, and her subtle hints about marriage from the first date, I finally proposed. While her family was over the moon about it, probably happy that they could finally drop her with a man with money, my family was crushed. They all tried to dissuade me from the marriage, but, I just wouldn't listen. Finally, when they saw that they could do nothing to change my mind, they gave me Carmen and sent me on my way._

_ Unlike what I wanted for my first wedding, the wedding was anything but modest and small. With a boisterous dress and everyone we even thought we knew, Lauren had the fairy tale wedding of her dreams and my family watched from the side lines, almost, no, not almost, they ____were__ ashamed to give me away._

_ I should have seen it early on in the marriage. She was a gold digger, no doubt, but, she was also the mother of my children, and, I was determined to make it work, for them, if not for myself._

_ Juliana and Christopher were the light of my world. We had them early on in the marriage. When I questioned her about this, she admitted that she had gone in for a special fertility treatment, because, "____we wanted children"__. I never remembered having that discussion, as, I did want children, just later on, but, I couldn't very well go on and tell her to abort my children. I may have not wanted them then, but, they were mine, and, I would love them._

_ However, she wouldn't._

_ It was as if she had them so that she could get in touch with more people in high society, just to known more people and to say that she did her part. Yes, you had twins. However, you could have at least tried to get to know them or spend time with them, and not just dump them on me, who, had to take care of them and then find someone else to dump them on when his work became too much._

_ I should have seen the signs when she was pregnant. Her mother, the old spiteful bat, practically lived at the house during her pregnancy, even though I hired the most professional birthing staff that I could find. And she ended up bossing them around._

_ I should have seen the signs when they began to patronize my mother when she tried to offer help, because "she had never experienced the joy of actually ____having__ a wonderful bundle of life". I should have seen the signs when I found her crying in the guest bedroom because they were making her feel like hell and basically degrading her. _

_ I should have seen the signs when I had to make them apologize to them because my father had flown my mother back down to Forks, Washington on his charter plane because she was so distraught and she was vowing to never speak to me any more because she was sick and tired of it, and, he just wasn't tolerating it._

_ I should have seen the signs when I had to threaten to send her mother back home if they did not apologize, because "My mother would always come first in my marriage". Of course, she would always come first in my marriage to Lauren. My mother knew that one day I would find the one I was __supposed to be with, and, she would be come the third lady of my life, right after Juliana._

_ I should have seen the signs, but I didn't._

_ Because I was in love, or, rather, what I thought was love._

_ I was too stubborn to see the signs._

_ And, so, there came the time when the twins were born. We didn't even know the sex, much less that they were multiples, as was the popular trend with all New York society mothers. _

_ My mother was, and, to her joy, was the first person I let hold the babies after Lauren. I wasn't in the mood for Lauren's mother, and, when she suggested that my mother was holding Christopher's head the wrong way, my mother calmly reminded her that while she had only raised one girl, my mother had adopted and raised a boy and girl from infancy, so, she had a good idea of what she was doing._

_ That shut her up, and, made everyone in my family laugh, not hiding their amusement, while Lauren's family glared quietly._

_ After about two hours Lauren's mother, Stella, asked if she could ____please __see her grandchildren. My mother kindly alerted her that they were now sleeping, and, if she wanted to disturb them, then, yes, she could see them. Before she could even respond, my mother handed the babies to the NICU nurses and said that she had waited to long and now the babies had to go back. Stella was not happy, but, what could she say? Her hated foe had acted out of concern for her grandchildren. What could she say to that?_

_ After the children were born, things started to go downhill. Lauren wanted to throw the children off on me, who, in turn had to throw the children off on Carmen and Eleazer because I was too swamped in my work, and, it worked for a while. Only, the children had their first birthday, Carmen and Eleazer were there to help, there came the second, they were there, so came the third and fourth. Then came in the fifth and Carmen mentioned it was getting harder. She had to be in her forty's now (Even though I constantly told her that she didn't look a day over twenty), and, so, when she said that it was going to get nearly impossible to keep up with her work and take care of the kids by the sixth birthday, I listened. _**_(A/N I said the children were six in the last chapter, while the summary said they were five. The children are five, but, when I first wrote the chapter, they were six, so, I apologize. This five y/o)_**

_ And, so, that's when the nanny search began. The first nanny's were female. It said a lot about Lauren that she was worried that I would cheat on her, even with Rose, who, in turn, was like a little sister to me. She picked them out, but, fired them for most reasons unknown to me. It said a lot that she was that insecure as to suggest that I would leave her for the many a nanny that ____she__ hired, but, I let it go. I let it go. Just like I've been letting a lot go, I also let that go. Because it was Lauren, the mother of my children, and, for them, I was determined to make it work._

_ So, the next two nannies that we had, I chose were male. I didn't think she was going to cheat on me, and, so, I was O.K. with it. Well, I was until I saw blatant flirting. When you have about two inches of space between yourself and my wife while you're supposed to be bringing in the damn groceries, I have every right to fire you. But, no, then I'm being insecure and childish, because, she would never cheat on me._

_ But, again, I let it go, because, I had two wonderful children that happened to look at her as a mother. They were mine (I know. As soon as I saw her with the first male nanny, I believe Eric was his name, I had a DNA test, and, they were mine), and, I was going to do my best to work with her, because, I grew up with both of my parents, and I was determined that they would as well. It was the life that I wanted for my children, and, so, once again, I let it go._

_ However, the next eight nannies that we had been all on the children. We didn't need to fire them, they ran out. My children were a handful, I knew that. They purposefully tortured the poor people, although, I knew why, while Lauren was determined to believe they were problem children and send them away. She didn't want to have to deal with them, but, they were only acting out because she __didn't want to deal with them. My children needed love and closure and things that only a mother could provide. And, so, here we were going for the last time. My sisters, Alice and Rose, knew someone for __the job. Apparently, she was a teacher that was out of work and she loved children. When I thought of __her, I pictured a strict little old lady that could pull my children into shape, and, that was what I was __hoping, because this was their last chance._

_ I couldn't do this anymore._

_ I just couldn't._

_ So, I was on my way to pick her up. I would dress as Eleazer, to give he and Carmen a little break, although I doubted that they would take it, and, I would drive the limo over to her place. We would have the divisor rolled down, and, I would listen to think talk for a while. They would explain our situation and would hear her thoughts on it. I hoped she would be the one... I couldn't keep doing this._

_ And, so, I drove to her place. It was a small, modest apartment complex, and, I could feel something in the air... Something telling me that, this time, everything would be alright... This time everything was going to work out._

_ Alice and Rose pushed her into the over sized car, and, from what I could see, she was nothing like what I pictured. She was... Gorgeous. And, I was surprised. From a glance I could tell that, and, the only other ladies that I had described as gorgeous had been my grandmother, my mother, Alice, Rose and Carmen. They were, in my book, gorgeous and elegant, as was she, and, to describe a lady as so, was... Something in my book._

_ I looked her over discreetly in the rear view mirror as they talked. Long, mahogany hair accompanied with a blue dress that did wonders for her. From where she was sitting, I could tell that she had a petite figure and that she wasn't as lanky as Rose or short as Alice. She was... Her. She was familiar, although, sadly, I could not place where I knew her from. It was as if something in her was calling for me, but, I didn't know what... Or, why. Suddenly, she screeched, and, I swerved the car slightly. It took everything not to turn around and say something, but, I just settled for listening to the conversation a bit more. "What the hell do you mean 'violent tendencies'? Like throwing things or 'I'll try my best to beat the shit out of you'"? I smiled. Someone was telling her about my... Lovely children. And, although I did love the children ____she__ gave me, I use the term 'lovely' loosely. Very loosely._

_ Something must have happened, because, she then sighed in disgust, or, what I was assuming to be disgust. "Ugh," She said, throwing her head into her hand, well, the one that was lying on the door anyway. I could tell that she was not only ____confused__ with what they had just told her, but, also, upset._

_ "Well..." All of a sudden Alice spoke up. She hesitated, but, then just came out and said what she had to say, and, I was, all in all, ashamed to know that everything she was saying was true. "I love them and all, but, it's their mother's fault. They know somethings up; That she should be moving out or something because Edward says she's stopped showing up to their afternoons visits with the children and she some times doesn't show up to dinner. And, I think they're hoping that if they show out, she'll stay, but, it's driving her away, and, you know, no one has the heart to tell them. How do you tell two six year-old's that Mommy is leaving because she doesn't love Daddy and you're making it worse?"_

_ It was true. It was all true, and, I knew it. ____Everyone__ knew it, and, that's what hurt the most. I should have seen all of the signs, and, I chose to ignore them, in the process hurting my mother, children and everyone I loved and held dear. Except for one person, only, I didn't let my mind dwell on Bella. I hadn't seen her in forever, and, she had probably moved on. She didn't know it, no one did, but, she was my best friend. I left and I never told her, but, she was._

_ I hadn't seen her since I left; She didn't even come to the wedding, though I doubt she even knew about it, much less me being married or having kids. However, I was going to let bygones be bygones and go on with my life._

_ "What?" Alice asked, and, I was afraid that in my thinking, I had missed something, but, she just repeated what she said. _

_ "I said I'll take it." She said, and, with those words, I sped up. She knew what was going to happen, and all,but now, she had to pass the interview. She knew what she was going to have to endure, __but, she wanted to stick with it. Of course, the last three nannies have also said that, but, for some reason, because something was familiar with her, I knew that she meant what she said. "These kids __need a mother, and, what's it going to hurt to be a mother for one more time in my life? Just because __their bitch 'mother' won't even spend time with her children, doesn't mean they can't have a mother."_

_ I had to fight laughing at that, but, I held it in. Yep, she was familiar. Although, there was only __one person with that type of spit fire that I knew and that was..._

_ I would not allow myself to dwell in her name. Get back on the topic._

_ "Renee didn't deserve you," Alice said quietly, and, because I was turning I didn't see what she did but, I'm assuming that she shrugged or shook her head, because, Alice said it again. "No, Bella. Renee didn't deserve you."_

_ Who was this 'Renee'? Daughter? The way they spoke of her made her seem anything but, but, I could never know. It saddened me to think that she had a child. Even though I didn't know her, I didn't want her to have a child. I quickly looked at her left hand. It didn't hold a ring, but, that didn't mean anything. Maybe... Maybe she was confident coming in that she would get the job and so she didn't wear her rings because she knew that she was going to be dealing with children and she knew that there was always the possibility that her rings might break._

_ Yeah..._

_ That had to be it._

_ I didn't know why I was so eager to pronounce her already married, but, I was. Perhaps it was because feeling this type of attraction to a girl that I didn't even know was wrong... Especially after I had just been served my divorce papers this morning. Something about that didn't sit tight with me._

_ Rose then chimed in. "She's right, Bells. I love Renee with all of my heart, as does Alice, but, you know you were a child taking care of your mother, and that wasn't right. She never deserved you. While we're ____all__ happy that she had you, it was nothing she did to deserve it."_

_ Bells? Renee? I only knew one "Bells" with a mother named Renee. But, that was too unlikely. Better to not even get my hopes up and have them crushed. Although, that hair did bring back..._

_ No._

_ I would not think about it._

_ I would not think about ____her._

_ But, I couldn't stop my mind from wondering. What if...?_

_ Well, I finally noticed that we were at the apartment, so, I stopped. There was only one way to find out. When I got to her side, she had her face turned towards the apartment pillars, and, so, I couldn't get a clear view of her. However, when I reached out my hands I felt a spark. Something I had felt with..._

_ "B?" I asked, and, she looked up, startled._

_ "Edward?" She asked, and, I could tell that she was surprised. Not only her, but, me as well. I had a feeling this was her, but..._

_ And so, I said the only thing that I could say. I smiled. "Yep, it's me. Welcome to my home, come on inside." And, with that, I turned and walked away, steeling myself for a life of living with my best friend and nanny._

_ Oh joy._

**_Important: I just wanted to say that before anyone accuses me of not having the next five chapters written out, and currently working on the sixth, I am only updating once a week. I know that might seem like a while, but, I don't want to get into the habit of updating twice a week or something and then not being able to update with you people wondering what happened. I really __would prefer to not do that to my readers, and, because this is just Summer right now, I want to get into the routine of one chapter a week, because, once I go back to school (And I've got ALL __AP classes), I know that with the work load and level, it's going to get harder and harder and, I might only have time to do one chapter a week. I know that it's Summer, and, I have more time than anything, and, I spit out two to three chapters a week, but, that's not always going to be the case. So, please, bear with me. Thanks._**

**_Sooo... How was EPOV?_**

**_*sigh*_**

**_It's shorter than BPOV, I know. Be happy I made it to the need mark. It's so hard for me to be inside of his mind, cause, Twilight was written through Bella's eyes, that's what a majority of the B/E shippers here write, I'm a girl and that's normally what I write, so, I'm learning._**

**_I'd like to think that I did well, although, the divorce was to be expected. I mean, with how I __described them, I just wasn't going to let them go on. However, expect arrivals from Tanya and Jake, and, some shocks. Mild child abuse will be in the story, although, it won't be any of the good guys. Or girls..._**

**_Hm..._**

**_Yes, Edward is doing the "I have no idea that I love you yet" move._**

**_Typical._**

**_Of course, I could always change that, but, it's too much fun, seeing both of them squirm. I think __he's going to realize it either once Bella gets hurt or once she gets serious with someone else. I know what you're thinking. "Stop being so cliche-ish Shadoe!" But, it's my damn story and I'll write it too!_**

**_Sorry...  
I don't even really know._**

**_Anyway, I've got to get to writing more chappys and such (Such meaning re-writing chapter three because I made that so suckish it's unbelievable, and, now I have more ideas) for you lovely people, so, let's get on with it:_**

**_Character count: 17,384_**

**_Word count: 3,358_**

**_Song for this chapter: "Smile" by Lily Allen_**

**_Story for this chapter: "All the Little Pieces" by devinrose_**

**_A lovely little Twilight story that you should all read, for cannon shippers. Read it after you review here!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_R&R _**

**_TBC_**


	3. The Interview BPOV

**Dedicated to: **_**xsincerexsecretx, my bestie/sista! Woop! She's a real life friend, guys... Gah. I know. I'm on here so often reading and not actually writing, it doesn't seem like I have a life. *sigh* Anyway, she's absolutely amazing. Even though she, and, everyone else she knows, calls her **__**Bekah. :D Her name is Becca guys! No, it's not, but, I'm the only one that can call her that. Yay!**_

_**BPOV**_

___What have I gotten myself into?_

___I steeled myself and walked into the apartment complex after him, all the while feeling Alice and Rose staring holes into my back._

_ And, damn, they were some pretty strong holes. I knew they wanted to know what was happening, but, I couldn't tell them that. Alice didn't even know that when she as playing "Bella Barbie" and I would sneak off, that I was sneaking off to Edward's room. Of course, I would sneak off after she did most of my make up, because, back then, I was practically in love with him, but, it still helped that I went to him somewhat dolled up. He used to make jokes about how I was doing it on purpose to try and look good for him._

___If he only knew._

_ We rode the elevator up to his apartment in a comfortable silence. Well, more like Edward not seeing everything that was going on, and Alice and Rose sending me questioning glares. So, more or less, comfortable silence. Only, I knew that wasn't going to last long. As soon as Edward left, Rose and Alice were going to start bombarding me with questions._

_ As soon as we got to his apartment, I was surprised. This was an... An Impressive penthouse at least. Very spacious, and, I could tell that he had payed quite a bit for this. Or, ____she__ had made him pay quite a bit for it. I didn't know what it was, but, something about this penthouse shouted "I only picked it out because my wife gave me hell behind it!" although it was child friendly, as if she kept her children in mind. For once._

_ "Hello, would you like me to take your-" A feminine voice said, and, when I turned around, I was met with familiar eyes. "Bella?" The voice asked, laced with surprise._

_ "Carmen?" I said, hugging her. She was still the sweet little lady that I knew back then, more or less. _

_ "My Bella!" She rejoiced. "Ma belle! How have you been Ma cherie? Good, I hope?"_

_ "Bonjour ma chère amie! Je vais bien, vous?" I asked, in fluent French, and, I could practically hear three sets of jaws hit the floor behind me. No one, excluding Carmen, knew that I had a side degree in the wonderful language of French. It was the Italian that I struggled with; Very ironic, as, I had been told, that my name meant Beautiful in said language by many people; Mostly men, who used it as a crappy pick-up line._

_ Ah, well... _

_ Such is life._

_ Although, I say it as if my lack of knowledge in that language is crippling me. But, you never know. _

_ Back on the topic, a loud voice behind me called out. "Master Edward! You're back! And you've brought..." As I turned around, a rather tall man with a very Italian accent and messy light brown hair was walking through the front door, a few minutes after us, carrying two children, the girl hanging off of his right leg, the boy off of the left and a bag of groceries walked through the back door. Although the timing seemed impeccable, and, I was seriously wondering how I had missed him."This... My beautiful Carmen, who is this?"_

_ Carmen laughed, and helped the little boy off of his laugh, while the little girl took one look at me and ran upstairs, right past a sighing Edward. "This, my wonderful Eleazer, just so happens to be Bella..." She trailed off, no doubt to give me space to supply a last name, not knowing if I was married __off or not, and, suddenly, I heard a little voice shouting from the stairs:_

_ "Daddy?" We all looked up to see the girl, Juliana leaning over the railing of the stairs (I was __surprised they even had stairs here, but, hell this is one heck of a penthouse)._

_ "Yes?" Edward asked, and, for some reason, I could see a silent prayer going on behind his eyes, and, at the next words that came out of her mouth, I could see all of his hope ending._

_ "Where's Mommy?" She asked, although, it came out tearfully._

_ "Rose," He whispered out of the side of his mouth. "Please go up there... Use the back stairs, if you must. Just... Just make sure she doesn't get to the restroom."_

_ Rose did as he asked, in fact she was up there before he even finished his request, and, pretty soon, I could see her behind Juliana, although, the said little girl didn't realize it. I was surprised she got up there that fast in those heels, but, this is Rose we're talking about. If she could single handily man handle a Sumo, I swear she would._

_ "Daddy?" She repeatedly called from upstairs, and, everything and everyone stopped when she yelled. "Father!"_

_ "Yes?" He asked, once again, and, I could see Rose moving to block the little girl's path before she could move any further._

_ "Where is my mother?" She said forcefully, and, I was shocked. If I had ever spoken to Renee like that... Let's just say she would have become a real mother, if only for that second. I remember trying to pull that stunt with Charlie once, seeing how well it worked for all of the other children when they wanted McDonald's and couldn't get it, and, I can honestly say, that is one of the only times that I had felt the back of his hands. However, Edward just sat there and took it, as if he could do nothing._

_ We were going to have to work on that. Maybe not spanking, but, something had to be done. These children could not go on thinking they could get away with this... It was... Horrendous._

_ All of a sudden, I looked down when someone, or, something, hit my leg. It was Christopher. And he was glaring at me. "Who are you?" He asked, and, I could hear the venom seeping from his voice._

_ "I'm Bella," I said, although, I didn't get down on my knees to his level just yet. If these children were as bad as everyone made them out to be, then, something had to be done and I was not trying to get kicked in the face. _

_ "Who are you, Bella?" He sneered my name, and, even in his six year old form, I was amazed at how much it hurt. I wondered if he learned it from his ____mother__, because, I could never really see Edward being the... Being that mean._

_ A passive pushover, yes. That he was._

_ But, he could never be mean._

_ I looked over at Edward, and, he nodded as if I already had the interview, and, so, I told Christopher. "I'm your new nanny."_

_ Big mistake._

_ All of a sudden, I feel a sudden pain in the side of my leg. With a groan, I leaned onto the table next to me, although, I knew what it was. Suddenly, I heard the tale-tale sound of flesh on flesh and a lot of screaming along with the sound of Rosalie screaming._

_ Something was wrong here._

_ Of course, when I leaned onto the table, I pushed down a glass vase, which, in turn, I put my hand on, which, also in turn, lodged glass into my hand. It wasn't particularly painful; I couldn't feel anything, but, I knew it was there, and, I knew there was blood, and, that's all it took._

* * *

_ I fainted._

_ It wasn't the fact that I was waking up in a strange room that made me scream; No, it wasn't the fact that it was a foreign couch, I didn't know where I was or the act that anything could be happening to me._

_ I was just with Edward._

_ Even though we had spoken in forever, I knew he would never let anything intentionally happen __to me. _

_ So, no, it wasn't that._

_ It wasn't the pain that I felt in my hand, it wasn't the fact that I had been kicked in the leg my a SIX YEAR OLD and let it hurt me and it most certainly not the fact that the kids would now probably have a marred view of me, because I had let them take me down so quickly._

_ It wasn't the pain I felt in my hand, it wasn't the blood and it wasn't the fact that it hurt._

_ No._

_ I screamed for one simple reason:_

_ I'm not use to waking up with people standing above me. And, that one fact, scared me out of my mind; So much so, that I had to scream Bloody Mary, and, in the process, break a few eardrums._

_ "Dear Jesus, B!" I heard someone groan. "Did you scream loud enough?"_

_ I sat up immediately, a wet rag that was placed on my head sliding to the floor, and sneered at him, sarcastic comment already ready. "I don't know, ____Eddie__. I think I could have gone a whole octave higher." _

_ I looked over at him, and, he was holding his ear, annoyed, while Carmen and Eleazer were standing off to the side watching us, bemused. "Thank goodness you didn't," Carmen said, chuckling just as Edward was about to open his mouth and come back with some smart response. As if I was trying to do it purposefully..._

_ "Well, well." Eleazer said, getting up from his seat and wiping his hands dry on his pants (Although I had no idea how they had even ended up wet). "We better get on up there and see about those children!"_

_ We all agreed and made our way out of the room. Just as I was going to get up, Carmen pulled me back. "I apologize for that." She said, and, I turned towards her, puzzled._

_ "Don't." I said. "You did nothing wrong."_

_ She shook her head. "Yes I have. I... Don't get me wrong, I do not think that it is all my fault; Quite contrary, actually. I know that it is not. The fault is to be placed on everyone that lives here, even my Eleazer. The thing is... We have let these children get away with everything, because, well, we just hoped that they were reacting strangely to the things that they could see happening and that it would get better. I'm sad to say, but, in all honesty, I didn't notice anything was really wrong until you came in. Sure, I've seen them take out their frustrations on other people, but, you, ma belle, you are ____mine.__ You belong here-" Before I could comment on that, she raised a hand to silence me. "-and, seeing these children hurt you so... It makes me realize how much we've let them get away with, and, how they need to be stopped. So, it is my fault, and, je m'excuse."_

_ I smiled and took her hand in mine. "It is O.K... No, I am not saying that I would like to be kicked on a daily basis." I said, when she opened her mouth to contradict me. "But I have dealt with children far worse than this. All that he needed was a time-out. However, if he continues to do it, maybe a spanking will be in order."_

_ I could tell that she did not believe that all that he needed was a time-out, but, she left, presumably to find the little boy and punish him accordingly. While hurting someone like this normally warranted a spanking, he didn't mean to do it and, it would be fair to him to start to punish him now just because the new nanny is here, when he's never really been punished before. That would just push his resentment down even further, and make him even meaner. He didn't ____mean__ for glass to get lodged up my hand._

_ That reminds me... I looked down, and, saw a bandage. Hm... There was no blood to be seen, so, I'm assuming Rose and Alice told him of my aversion to blood, because, I don't think there could have been anyway that he would have remembered it from our past days as friends. True, it was something that he would often tease me about, but, it would have been impossible for him to remember. __I couldn't have been ____that__ important to him._

_ I waked down the hallway, following the long gone Carmen's footsteps, only, I went about it __much slower than she did. I wanted to survey my surroundings, and, as I looked around, I was very __disappointed. This didn't seem like the house that ____my...__ That the Edward I had once knew would live in. It was cold... Unfeeling. And, even though the next thought that came to my mind rang true with me, I wish it would have stayed in whatever rude part of my brain that I took it from. ____Maybe it's a reflection of __her._

_ I ignored that thought and kept writing; It seemed as if the more I got towards the stairs, it became even fancier and fancier. It was getting harder and harder to see that children even lived here at one point in anyone's lives, and, as I got more into the living room, I realized that the fancy parts where the ones that could have easily been seen from the living room, and, I got even more upset._

_ I bet if I looked into their rooms, there wouldn't be a trace of them. There was no doubt that "mommy" kept their rooms in tip-top shape, even though I was sure she never even frequented much less looked. Probably so she could keep face which the high society mommies came over..._

_ That thought made me even more upset. But, before it could even marinate in my mind, I heard a yelp and crash coming from a room down the hall and I nearly sprinted towards it. When I opened the door, which was not even decorated in the slightest, I was surprised at the sight that met me inside._

_ Edward was holding an infuriated Christoper. Well, trying to hold him was more like it. Between the swinging arms and throwing of multiple things, two of which I noticed were gorgeous paintings, it was really hard to get a hold on him. Edward was behind him, looking distressed and trying to catch his flailing arms while stopping things from being launched at Alice and Carmen, who, when coming too close, would get pelted. I was just in time to watch Alice give up and retreat to a far corner after having a very nice risque painting by some artist or another skim the side of her forehead. I didn't think it hurt her, but, if I wasn't used to this, I probably would have done the same thing._

_ Her eyes lit up when she saw me, but, when a particularly hard teddy bear was launched a Carmen's gut, her eyes flashed back to her in worry. Luckily, from my position, no one would be able to see me coming in. Well, except for Alice, but, she wasn't going to say anything._

_ Christoper, however, was mainly yelling "I hate you! I hate you! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" while everyone else was freaking out and trying to get him to stop._

_ I was sure to sneak in quietly, and, in the end, I ended up right along side Edward. I lightly touched his arm, so as to not scare him and alert him. It didn't work. He nearly jumped about a foot in the air, and then glared at me. However, Christoper, in his wild tangent, did not notice the jumping presence behind him. No, all he noted was the freedom that came with no one trying to grab him every five seconds, and, he took advantage of that. He started throwing things at even more force, and, Carmen, who had finally noticed me, was begging me with her eyes to get me to stop him._

_ I timed it perfectly. As he went down to grab another thing, we were right in front of his toy-box, how, I don't know, but we were, and, when he went down to grab another one, I grabbed his arm. Seeing me, his face lit up in recognition and anger, and, he brought his other arm around to punch me. I could see Edward's face light up in anger and Carmen and Alice winced for me, thinking he was going to actually hit me. I could see that they were all surprised when I grabbed that arm, and, when he moved to kick me, I let go of his arms and grabbed his waist, which was perfect, because, it was obvious that he didn't expect it, as most of them don't._

_ I picked him up by his waist and held him upside down, confusing him for a few seconds so that I had the chance to throw him over my shoulder. Alice gawked at me while Carmen looked amused and Edward worried. I knew why... First off, I never struck anyone as the particularly strong kind, and, so, picking up a six year old boy and just hefting him over my shoulder like it was nothing was surprising. To tell the truth, I was going to feel it in the morning, but, just as Carmen had to me I was hers, she was mine and to see him hurt her hurt me. Carmen had every right to be amused, although, I couldn't tell if it was because something that I did or if it was something that Edward did, as, she kept switching __glances between us. And, Edward... Well, I wasn't going to deal with that just yet. He would have to get __over it. He didn't want Christoper to misbehave, this was how I was going to do it._

_ He was pounding on my back, and, I had to readjust him because he bit down into my shoulder. __Hard. I staggered for a bit, but, I regained face and bumped him extra hard against my shoulder. It wasn't going to do anything except for shut him up, but, Edward still had that worried look. That stopped him. Even though we were only going to his bed, which was not even twenty feet away, he made it seem far worse. I plopped down with him in my lap, and, in hopes to be able to jump out of my lap and go back to his previous activities, he flailed his arms. Teaching second graders had taught me that there were still those that fought and arms were the first defense mechanism, and, after being given a blackened eye by a four year old when a hand caught me from the arm that was swinging, I had learned to reach for the arms first._

_ So, I quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them in front of him, his hands being kept on my sides, but, his nails turned away from my tights. Had I been wearing pants (And, in actuality, I would have been had I known it would be this bad) I wouldn't have worried. But, another thing that I had learned was that they also attacked with their nails, boys and girls alike, and, just as with the black eye, I ended up with a bleeding scar on the back of my calf, and, I learned that nails were a no go. So, as I leaned in to whisper what I had to say into his ear, he turned his head and screamed in mine. I shook it off. It had happened before._

_ When I gently yanked down on his arm and tightened my grip, he stopped. I could see everyone looking at me in wonder. Apparently, for some reason, he had never behaved like this before, in the sense of shutting up, and, that was really a shame. I leaned in, prepared to pull my head out at any time. Just because I could shake it off easily, didn't mean I liked little boys screaming in my ear. Shudder. That sounded so wrong. Anyway, I leaned in._

_ "You know something?" I asked. He shook his head, even though he had no idea what I was talking about. "You know, because of me you're not getting a spanking for pushing me over?"_

_ He turned around, wide eyes, and, I nodded. "Yep. If it weren't for me, you'd be getting a spanking. I said to just put you in time-out, and, this is how you act? Now, if you want, I can always say that I changed my mind and that you need a spanking-"_

_ He cut me off by shaking his head really fast, almost clipping me in the process, but, I knew he didn't mean to._

_ "Now," I said, loud enough for the whole room to hear it, while he was still facing me. "Are you gonna be a big boy and apologize to Carmen and Aunt Alice and go in time-out?"_

_ He nodded and ran to the corner that they were trying to force him into. He sat that for a while until he looked up, feeling me glare at him. "Sorry" He mumbled grudgingly, loud enough for the whole room to hear._

_ I stuck my chin in the air. "Who are you sorry to and what are you sorry for?"_

_ He looked up at me, challenging me with his eyes. I wasn't about to have that. I was looked down upon by the mothers of the high society school that I used to teach at; I was not having that from a five year old boy. "Would you rather just do what we talked about?" I asked quietly, patiently, but, with a tiny edge in my voice, letting him know that I meant business._

_ Everyone looked surprised when he whipped his little head back and forth so fast that it gave ____me__ whiplash. He said his apologies a bit louder and, after telling him that he could get up when twenty minutes were up, we left the room. Of course, I wasn't stupid. I left the door open, and, we only went into Edward's library down the hall._

_ "Well..." I said, when we got into the room. There were some elephants in this room, and, we all needed to get what was off of our chests right now._

_ Edward cleared his throat, and, I looked over at him, rolling my eyes slightly because I knew what was coming, but, then again, happy that someone was taking the stand to start the conversation. "Did you have to be so rough with him?" He asked, wincing as he said rough._

_ I rolled my eyes, and, let him see me do it. "Define rough." I said._

_ "Rough as in pinning him down in your lap, bumping him on your shoulder, holding him upside __down... Need I say more? Rough as in, I'm sure you would if I would allow it, throwing him down in time out." He said, I fire in his eyes and voice. It was obvious that he was very protective of his children, and, while that could be a good thing, I didn't need it right now._

_ I chuckled. "You think that was rough? I would never throw him down, but, even if I did, do you honestly believe that's rough?" When he nodded his head, my grin got even wider. "That's it. It's official. I am so taking him to start boxing lessons on Monday."_

_ Edward and Carmen looked at me with wide eyes, while Alice we covering her mouth with her hand, adjusting to the new me and trying not to laugh, as, she knew, I was pushing buttons on purpose. "You're doing What?" They asked in the same tone at the same time. It was funny, but, I remembered that because Carmen could do that, she probably was the mother figure in their lives. That made me mad, but, who was I to say anything?_

_ "I said I'm enrolling him in boxing lessons on Monday." I repeated. I know they heard me the first..._

_ "You are not putting my son in boxing lessons!" Edward said. Ah... There was the fire I was looking for. It was always so easy to provoke him when we were growing up, I couldn't resist trying it now. I smirked._

_ "Then what do you propose I do?" I asked._

_ "What are you talking about?" Alice asked, her mouth moving with her brain. While it was good this time, that girl scared me sometimes with that mouth and her train of thought..._

_ "Edward here claims that I'm being too tough on his son. So, I propose you let me show you what tough really is." I said, and set down on the couch, everyone looking at me as if I was crazy._

_ "No!" Edward said, and, paced the floor in front of him. He turned back towards me with pleading eyes. "I don't... I don't know. Do you think you could just maybe be a little bit calmer with him?"_

_ I stood up. "How do you think he ended up like this? How do you think ____they __ended up like this? I bet you and ____Lauren__-" I spat her name, but, I think it was lost on Edward. "-had a great system when the children were first old enough to be punished. But, over time, everything started to be so harsh; Especially when they started crying. So, after that, they didn't get punished. Am I right?"_

_ Edward just looked at me, and, Alice sat down in the spot next to where I had just been sitting. I had already had m__y answer, but, her actions had confirmed them. Carmen shook her head. "Yes, dear. You are right."_

_ And, this time, I knew that Edward wouldn't even dream of disagreeing._

_ "So, either, I put him in boxing lessons, or, I do what I do?" I asked, giving them a choice._

_ "Why must it be either one, mon petite cherie?" Carmen asked sweetly, and, I could tell that she wasn't trying to get them out of punishment; She just didn't understand._

_ "If you don't stop these children now, they're going to grow up like this. Thinking that they can never be punished and that whatever they want can be handed to them on a silver platter... Believing that they will never have to work for anything in their lives." I said, pacing myself, as I explained my logic. "By the way, where are Rose and Elezaer?"_

_ "Still," Edward, again, winced when I looked up. "Can you be a bit softer? And, apparently, Rose took Juliana for a walk while Eleazer went to go get more bandages."_

_ I laughed, ignoring his last jibe. "Edward. Do you not realize that when I had a job, I would do that to children on a daily basis?" His eyes widened visibly, and, I nodded while laughing. "Yes, my job was to teach children, but, also, sling them around by their legs if needed. While I never did that, you can see that what I did do didn't hurt them but it did make them listen. I would never hurt Christoper, and, you know that. But, he is a little too spoiled for his own good, and, he's going to have to get out of that habit."_

_ Edward nodded, and, although I could tell that he hated the plan, he was willing to go along __with it. That worked for me; It meant we were making much needed progress._

_ I walked towards the door. "Now, I believe it's time for Christoper to be let out of time out." We all walked out of the room, and, I was set on pulling Christoper out of time out, until I walked in and saw him playing with his action figures, out of his corner. He froze when he saw me, and shoved his toys behind his back, but, the damage had already been done._

_ I looked around the room and counted to ten. This was not happening. As I looked back down, I expected to find his looking guilty, so, that I could give him a quick scolding and get on with my day._

_ No._

_ He was smug._

_ Almost as if after all that had happened, he knew that he was still not going to get into trouble. Well, I'm sorry, but you are._

_ I was going to sit him back in time out with me watching him for a longer period of time and call it done when he took his toys from behind his back and started to play with them, with all of us standing there._

_ I lost it._

_ "No more toys." I said, quietly but steely._

_ Above all of his battle noises and wails, Christoper heard me and turned towards me, with wide eyes, just as his father did. "What do you mean?" He asked, his bottom lip quivering a bit._

_ "They're going in the trash."_

_ And, with that all hell broke loose._

_ Edward started complaining, Alice laughing and Carmen pleading with me to make it lighter while her eyes said that it still wasn't enough. _

_ But, breaking the silence, Christoper did the one thing that remained above all of the noise. _

* * *

_ He screamed a bloodcurdling scream, and threw his action figure at my head._

_**So... What do you think? This is actually the longest of all of the POV's so far, 5k. Barley, but, I'm so proud of myself!**_

_**Yes, yes. I know. Bella is so very OOC. But, this is the way I need her character to be, or else, it just wouldn't work as well. It took me some time to do this. I was determined to add the correct French in, check in a million times, work on my other stories, etc.**_

_**Which, that reminds me. All stories except for this one will be put on Hiatus, and, Return might be taken down and rewritten again. I don't know... Like, with this story, I can easily flow. I know where I want to go, how I want to go about getting there and what's going to happen on the way. Sure, I might get stuck for an hour, but, then I open it right back up because then I have a plan to get to that one specific event. Like, the whole conversation in the library (Which I would like to apologize because, I had to throw in her asking where Rose and Eleazer was, but, the way that I did it made no sense), was supposed to lead up to Bella telling him about the children behavioral problems and the whole thing with the action figure.**_

_**I'm sorry if this may seem a little rushed, I've been anxious to get to EPOV about all of this, because, I don't even know what's going to happen yet, but, I can tell it's going to be stellar. I don't think the other characters are going to be introduced until later on when the children are on rocky grounds and anything can make or break them. I know, it seems stupid, but, that's when the story gets amazing climax and becomes... Good.**_

_**I know you're all thinking when Juliana is going to come in (And, if you don't mind, I wanted to know what you guys thought of me doing a Juliana out take about the time she comes home to the time she goes on a walk and maybe a little bit of the walk. I don't need your approval, because, well, I'm going to write it anyway, but, I wanted to know if anyone would actually be willing to read it.), and, honestly, I don't know. I'm thinking about making her come in on the **__**next BPOV but, I have a feeling that would be to predictable, and, we never want that.**_

_**So, review, comment, vent, all that jazz, and, tell me what you think. Don't PM me. Don't take up inbox space for your one thought. That might seem mean, but, I don't need ANOTHER alert in my inbox from Fanfiction when you could have just voted in my poll. Honestly. But, please, do whatever. Vote. Review.**_

_**Well, we're going to have to go ahead and get this done.**_

_**Word Count: 5k (Exactly! Woop! 3k over the initial limit!)**_

_**Character Count: 25,554**_

_**I've got to work on more chapters for you people, so:**_

_**Song for this chapter: "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon**_

_**Story for this chapter: Harry Potter: Wizards at War. A lovely little cannon shipper, Harry grows a back bone, get a little romance, there are heirs, A Lord Slytherin a T Rated... Stuffs. Just, read it. It's really good.**_


	4. Excuses

**So, this is a collective apology! For "To Know Him is to Love Him" and "Confessions of a Man". Also, "Open Pages", "Lost Get Found", "Twilight Diaries", "Humble Me", and, "Konoha Boarding School, Girls Allowed!**

**I know that I haven't updated some of these stories in a year or two, but, I'd like to apologize. I KNOW I haven't been active.**

**Why?**

**Well, because, I suck at up-dating. I really do, you don't have to deny it (Though I doubt anyone was going to.) I have a few excuses (School and Sickness being the few that would actually work), but, I want to let you guys know that now that Summer is here, I'm going to have way more time that I used to.**

**More time – Updated Stories.**

**Because I would LOVE to keep you guys updated with the stories, so, just scroll down to the story you care about, and, let to explaining begin!**

To Know Him is to Love Him:** I'm writing a New Chapter of this story as we speak. I've never done a case-fic before, so, I'm terribly stuck in deciding what to do, and, I realize that I ended chapter five on the STUPIDEST note I could have ended it on, and, now, I'm trying to patch my story back together with dreams and wishes in Chapter Six.**

**See my dilemma? Don't worry, though, I'm sure I'll pull something out of my but. Until then, my apologies. And, the story should be up in an hour or two.**

Confessions of a Man: **Look, when I say I need help, I MEAN IT! I have NO IDEA where to take this story, seeing as how I'd like to make this as realistic as possible. And, I'm a woman. I know what I'd LIKE Derek to do, but, it's not something I don't think any man, thoughtful or not, would ever do. I'd love for him to propose by chapter two, but, that wouldn't make for a good story.**

**So, currently… I hate to say this, but, currently, I'm thinking of assigning people who WANT and WILL WORK ON the stories. I'd like to have all of the blogs (Elle, Reid, JJ, Prentiss, Hotch, and, Rossi) done by next year. I just don't see a way I can do any of the blogs belonging to the men.**

**So, if there is a man out there that would like to help me write these, or, someone that is willing to take a blog off of my hands, and work on it better than I've been doing it, please ASK ME FIRST, and, we will discuss it.**

Lost Get Found: **Oh, dear Sweetness. I can't even tell you what this story is about anymore. I'm getting bored with this story, so, anyone that wants it, please, mail me and let me know, so that I can direct others to where they need to go if they wish to read this story. Please, make sure you have all of the chapters, because, after the first request, the story will only be up a few weeks afterwards. Please credit me for the initial idea, though. I like love just as much as the next person.**

Twilight Diaries: **Here's the thing. I had an old Toshiba Lap-Top. With all of my stories and chapters saved. It crashed. I lost everything. **

Humble Me: **Same thing with Twilight Diaries. Only, this time it's a bit difference. Not only was the story adopted, but, I had the chapters saved on my computer, no back-up, unfortunately, and, I lost the chapters that she had already written. So, if anyone knows where I can get the rest of the chapters, that'd be great. If not, I just ask that you wait until I can come up with a chapter that can do Mrs. Athey justice.**

_**Well, those are the excuses/reasons. I hope you understand, and, please, post any comments, questions or concerns. **_

*muahmuah*

Shadoe Dysteria


End file.
